


The Many Faces of Kahlan Amnell

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Female Characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan is more than just a Confessor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Faces of Kahlan Amnell

**Author's Note:**

> For a legendland picture prompt challenge.

Kahlan was a Confessor. This was what most people saw of her, knew of her, thought of her. That she was judgement incarnate, justice personified. That she was dangerous. Or evil. Or some combination of those things. That first impression, that one word, _Confessor_ , shaped people's opinions of her before she could even open her mouth.

Kahlan was also a daughter. She had a father, their troubled relationship aside, and she'd once had a mother.

Kahlan was a sister to Dennee, once lost and now found again. And Dennee was raising a child born of the body she now possessed and Kahlan thought of the boy as her nephew.

Kahlan was a friend to many - Cara included. She loved Zedd as if he were her own grandfather.

Kahlan was a woman in love with Richard - who was the Seeker, and so much more besides just as she was; son, brother, grandson, friend.

Yet when she put on the white dress denoting her office, Confessor was what she was. There was no room for her own thoughts or feelings, only the matter of judgment. It was her practised detachment that let her see past her rage at Cara and spare the Mord'Sith.

Most thought of her as stern and unforgiving, the face of dispassionate justice. Yet there was room for both forgiveness and compassion, and some of those brought before her saw that face. Both of those faces came with the dress and the office. They were masks she donned when she was truly the Mother Confessor.

Few saw beyond her masks to the real Kahlan, who had once been a little girl who loved stories of the Seeker, who liked to dance barefoot, and climb trees. 

Few saw her in her less guarded moments when she laughed, heartily and genuinely, full of love and joy for the world and the people in it.


End file.
